miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Elle-loup/Pierre-Max Dufarge/Motyl
Pierre-Max Dufarge – jest trzecioplanowym bohaterem niepowstałego jeszcze fanfiction Miraculum: Wilcza Gwiazda. Uczy się w Collège Françoise Dupont w trzeciej klasie. Gra w serialu "Tajemnice" (fr. Confidence) jako główny bohater Fabrice. Posiada Miraculum Nocy zamieszkiwane przez kwami o imieniu Noctee. Dzięki niemu zmienia się w super-bohatera Motyla. Osobowość Normalnie= Pierre-Max jest raczej ponurym chłopakiem z wielkim ego. Ma tylko jednego przyjaciela, Jonathana Lemoine'a, z którym łączy go wspólna pasja - jazda konna. Nienawidzi, gdy ktoś jest lepszy od niego, toteż z radością przyjął fakt, że zostanie super-bohaterem. |-|Motyl= Chłopak zdecydowanie woli być super-bohaterem. Staje się bardziej optymistyczny, niż zazwyczaj, jednak nadal jest poważny. Uśmiecha się, słysząc żarty, jednak sam nic nie mówi. Czuje się potrzebny, gdy ratuje ludzi. Często popisuje się przed Wilczycą. Myśli jednak racjonalnie w chwili zagrożenia, jest pomysłowy. Wygląd Pierre-Max nie jest zbyt wysoki.Jego włosy są ciemno-brązowego koloru. Po obu stronach twarzy zostawia sobie dłuższe kosmyki. Ma brązowe oczy. Normalnie= Na co dzień nosi ciemną bluzę na suwak z szarym kapturem oraz ciemne spodnie z materiału jeans. Ma ciemno zielone buty na rzepy. |-|Motyl= Po transformacji w Motyla tęczówki zmieniają kolor na granatowy. Na ten sam kolor zmieniają się końcówki włosów. Na głowie pojawiają się czułki - są one prawdziwe, a bohater może nimi poruszać. Ubrany jest w obcisłą jasnoniebieską bluzkę z kołnierzykiem. Na środku widnieje granatowy znak motyla. Na dłoniach pojawiają się granatowe rękawice z błonami. Z bluzką rękawiczki połączone są materiałem imitującym skrzydła motyla, jednak bardziej przypominają te nietoperza. Nosi nieco ciemniejsze spodnie i niebieski pasek. Na nogach ma ciemne traperki. Na twarzy pojawia się maska w kolorze bluzki. Miraculum Pierre-Max, tak samo, jak Violet jest posiadaczem jednego z Miraculum Mocy (zwanych również Miraculami Żywiołów) - Miraculum Nocy. Jest ono zamieszkiwane przez Kwami Nocy - Noctee. Są to rękawice do jazdy konnej, które Pierre-Max dostał na czternaste urodziny od ojca. Są dla niego bardzo cenną rzeczą, dlatego ma je zawsze przy sobie - w plecaku. Jak każde inne Kwami zamieszkujące Miracula Noctee po wykrzyknięciu inkantacji przez właściciela ("Noctee, uwolnij ciemność!") łączy się z Miraculum, czyli najcenniejszą rzeczą właściciela (w tym przypadku podarunek od ojca), co pozwala mu na przemianę w super-bohatera. Miraculum jest również bronią - Pierre-Max atakuje za pomocą harpuna, wystrzeliwanego z rękawic. Motyl jest dumny ze swojej super-mocy - Wizji (lub Swobodnej Wizji - fr. Vision Libre). Może jej użyć tylko raz, a po pięciu minutach następuje przemiana zwrotna. Jednak dzięki niej bohater jest w stanie zobaczyć więcej niż inni, przejrzeć na wylot, rozpoznać, gdzie jest Akuma oraz w jaki sposób pokonać wroga. Jest w stanie nawet poznać tożsamość innych posiadaczy Miraculum. Relacje Violet Castell/Wilczyca= Chłopak jest zakochany w Violet, jednak nie chce, aby dziewczyna się tego dowiedziała. Brunetka imponuje mu swoimi umiejętnościami i pragnie jej dorównać. Kiedy ratuje ją jako Motyl przed Kamiennym Sercem pewny siebie chce wykorzystać sytuację i zbliżyć się do niej. Violet jednak oburza się i mówi mu, że nie potrafi rozmawiać z dziewczynami. Od tego momentu stara się zostać dla niej kimś więcej, niż tylko "kolegą z planu filmowego". Nie może się doczekać, kiedy dojdzie do momentu pocałunku Isolde (Violet) i jego, jako Fabrice'a. Od samego początku Wilczyca wydawaje się jakaś dziwna i bliska sercu Motyla. Chcie ją poznać, jednak nie wie, dlaczego bohaterka tak dziwnie reaguje na jego próby zaprzyjaźnienia się. Kiedy podczas wizji ukazuje mu się prawdziwa tożsamość Wilczycy, nie może uwierzyć, jaki ten świat jest mały. Uśmiecha się na jej widok, zagaduje ją, chce, by dziewczyna pokochała wyluzowanego super-bohatera Motyla, niż tego ponuraka - aktora Pierre-Maxa. Bliski jest również wyjawienia swojej tożsamości. |-|Noctee= Kwami jest zabawne i miłe, często pomaga Pierre-Maxowi w trudnych sytuacjach. Chętnie daje rady. Chłopak czasem ma wrażenie, że stworzenie robi to tylko dla jego ulubionego pożywienia - jagód. |-|Rodzina= Ojciec Pierre-Maxa, Axel Dufarge, rzadko przebywa w domu. Często wyjeżdża do pracy, dlatego mają ze sobą słabe kontakty. Chłopak bardzo go szanuje i cieszy się, gdy przyjeżdża do domu. Prezent od niego na urodziny traktuje z szacunkiem, jako najcudowniejszy przedmiot na świecie. Z matką Pierre-Max również się rzadko widuje. Kobieta pracuje po nocach, zamyka się w swojej pracowni i prawie syna nie widuje. Stracony czas nadrabiają w weekend, kiedy Bertille Dufarge nie pracuje. Idą razem na basen, do parku, a chłopak ze wszystkiego jej się zwierza. Mama często daje mu rady, jak zdobyć serce Violet. |-|Jonathan Lemoine= Z Jonathanem Pierre-Max chodzi na jazdę konną we wtorki i czwartki. Pierwszy raz poznali się na planie filmowym (Jonathan również jest aktorem), gdzie grali dwóch głównych bohaterów - rywali na zawodach. Ta rywalizacja nadal im pozostała, jednak są przyjaciółmi i pomagają sobie, gdy któreś z nich sobie nie radzi. |-|Tamaki Tsucgimoto= Tamaki pochodzi z Japonii.Zdaje się być lepsza od Pierre-Maxa w kazdej dziedzinie. Rywalizują ze sobą na każdym kroku i dokuczają wzajemnie. Chłopak uważa ją za kolejną niepotrzebną rywalkę, jednak nie zamierza przegrać i "być gorszym". |-|RobertMorel/Gepard= Motyl może nazywać Geparda przyjacielem. Podczas akcji razem rozmawiają i dają sobie rady, razem trzymają się planu, zawsze stoją po tej samej stronie kłótni. Kiedy poznaje jego tożsamość, zaczynają się częściej spotykać w prawdziwym życiu, jednak Pierre-Max nie ufa mu w stu procentach. |-|Biedronka= Z Biedronką mało rozmawia. Dziewczynie nie podoba się Wizja i zawsze protestuje przed jej użyciem w obawie o ujawnienie swojej tożsamości. Zawsze odwleka moment jej użycia do sytuacji zagrażającej życiu. Chłopakowi nie podoba się jej zachowanie. Nie przyjmuje również do wiadomości, że bohaterka może oczyszczać Akumy, a on nie. Zazdrości jej tej umiejętności. |-|Czarny Kot= Często żartuje z miłości chłopaka do Biedronki. On sam nie lubi dziewczyny i nie rozumie, jak można się zakochać w kimś takim. Czarny Kot wtedy atakuje go słowami: Ale o Pchełce już się zapomina, tak? co bardzo denerwuje Motyla. Nie są jednak wrogami, a całe ich kłótnie obracają w żart. |-|Wiewiórka= Chłopak nie lubi dziewczyny, a i ta nie odwzajemnia uczucia. Uśmiecha się, gdy Wilczyca dogryza Wiewiórce, jednak sam nic nie mówi. Rozmawia z nią tylko wtedy, kiedy potrzeba, zawsze dodając przezwisko "Ruda". Nie przeszkadzają mu przezwiska rzucane przez dziewczynę, śmieje się z niej w duchu. Zdolności Chłopak jest wspaniałym aktorem. Brał udział w wielu nagraniach, jednak serial "Tajemnice" ma być tym "przełomowym". Nieźle jeździ również konno, jednak nie poświęca temu zbyt wiele czasu. Kiedy jednak znajdzie chwilkę dla siebie, spotyka się z przyjaciółmi - Jonathanem, Robertem albo kimś z planu filmowego. Nie pogardzi też grą w tenisa czy kosza. Po przemianie w Motyla dysponuje Swobodną Wizją - super-mocą, pozwalającą mu dostrzec zaakumatyzowany przedmiot, powód i cel ofiary Władcy Ciem, a nawet odkryć tożsamość złoczyńców i super-bohaterów. Ciekawostki *Ma 168 cm wzrostu. *Jego ulubionym przedmiotem szkolnym jest matematyka. Za to nienawidzi biologii. *W wieku sześciu lat złamał prawą nogę. Odtąd nie jeździ już na rowerze. *Przestał korzystać ze swojego Miraculum, kiedy podczas korzystania z Wizji poznał tożsamość Władcy Ciem. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie